


Mystery

by Narikso



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:27:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22158574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narikso/pseuds/Narikso
Summary: 一狼          ×       七川陆久（=///=）     ❤        （>///<）17CP日快乐！o（>▽<）و！！！！
Relationships: Izumi Iori/Nanase Riku
Kudos: 9





	Mystery

**Author's Note:**

> 一狼 × 七川陆久  
> （=///=） ❤ （>///<）  
> 17CP日快乐！o（>▽<）و！！！！

陆久最近一直盯着他看。

一狼望过去，陆久立马低头，还吹着口哨，仿佛这样就可以假装自己没有偷看。

一狼的头脑非常好，很多时候比陆久都先侦破案件，但他更喜欢在一旁看着陆久解谜，适时地引导陆久。可是，一狼唯独不知道陆久的脑子里都在想什么。也许陆久的脑海是宇宙，他就算开宇宙飞船进去都会被陆久脑袋的黑洞嗷唔一口吞进去。

就像现在，陆久还抬起眼皮子瞅他，一狼假装凶巴巴地瞪了一眼，陆久才没有继续看他。

一狼坐到陆久对面：“有什么事吗？”

“没、没有啦！”

陆久从小到大一定没说过谎，他眼睛眨动的频率比正常时候高了很多，两颊还附上撒谎的淡红，说话如同在五线谱之外的调子般飘飘忽忽。

一狼眯起眼睛，稍稍昂起头：“哦，这样吗。”

“这个表情真让人火大……”陆久气鼓鼓地，随后，陆久伸出一根手指头，“一狼要不要猜猜看！是助手的考验哦！”

“猜是可以，不过我觉得谜底一定是幼稚得让人发笑。”

“一狼你说话真的不留情面。”

“果然吗？”一狼叹气。

“没有！”

一狼是一只成熟的高中生狼人，他敷衍陆久小朋友：“好吧好吧，那我要开始猜了……你是不是想在我身上找狼耳朵？”

陆久呆呆地眨眨眼睛：“咦，你还可以变出狼耳朵？”

“什……不是吗？”

“我要看！”陆久兴奋地凑过来，揉着一狼的头发，把一狼的头发翻起来看看底下有没有藏着毛茸茸的狼耳朵。

一狼抓住陆久的手腕，把头上的手放在陆久的脑袋上：“你摸摸自己有没有兽耳比较现实。”

“到底有没有啊？那是不是还有尾巴？”陆久很好奇，想摸一狼尾椎的手被一狼轻轻拍了一巴掌。

“这个假设不成立吗……”一狼理着自己的头发沉思。

“不要装作没听见！”

“莫非你猜到了我来这里的理由？”

“呃……没有。”

一狼看着手上掉的头发丝，一脸严肃地问：“是因为我最近在掉毛期吗？我会注意打扫的。”

“啊……？”

一狼把脸贴近陆久，“所以都不是的话，你在想什么？”

狼的温度让陆久体温升高，陆久捂住自己的脸往后仰，摇头说：“不告诉你。”

“就算你不说，过几天我还是会猜到的。”

“猜不到的！”陆久肯定地说，手还捂着脸，耳尖都红透了。

电话适时的响起，陆久立马起身逃开。一狼咬住下唇，该不会是陆久知道他快到发情期了？

狼和人类的世界不同，在狼的世界里，分为三种性别，Alpha、Beta和Omega。三种性别构成了金字塔，Omega生存在最底端，在族群中夹着尾巴生存。最顶端的是Alpha，族群的领导者从Alpha的群体中诞生，大多是一对Alpha夫妻。在近代，少数能够变化成人形的Alpha被族群公认为首领的候选者，由专门的老师进行首领的培育。有些族群甚至没有狼能够变化出人形，很快就在弱肉强食中被吞并或者毁灭。

一狼是个例外，他没有在族人面前暴露过自己化形的能力，在化形能力稳定的不久后就悄然离群，接着敲开了七智侦探事务所的门。

一狼当然听说过Alpha的发情期，在成年前后会迎来第一次发情。狼们不会思索如何抑制发情期，所以对这方面一片空白的一狼对这个发情期头疼不已。这就是个未知的炸弹，他不知道怎么做才能安全度过。

陆久接完电话就喊着一狼快点收拾，白狼神社又发生了一桩案件。

等他们赶到时，白狼神社已经被黄色的KEEP OUT围起来，从警察的包围圈远远看过去，似乎有一具尸体在地上。

警官们都认识陆久，因为现场太血腥，没有放陆久他们进去，尸体周围的警察散得差不多，这具尸体很快就要被送进法医的手底下。

警官说，尸体似乎被野兽咬开了脖子，血流了满地，一击毙命。

陆久看到警官拍的照片，尸体的尾椎似乎有什么东西长出来。他后退几步，歪过头跟一狼咬耳朵：“是化形之后的狼吧。”

“恩，我刚才闻到另一只Alpha狼的气息。这里不方便多说，那头狼没有走远。”

委托人在黄线外面哭得痛不欲生。这名委托人跟陆久住在同一个公寓，她和那名死去的狼人对陆久很照顾，陆久想过去安慰，一狼说：“她知道的越少越好，我去吧。”

“不能告诉她吗？”

“不可以。那个人在最后都以人的状态生存，是不想让她觉得她爱的并不是人吧。”

委托人知道所有的事都无力回天，也没有指望侦探能让逃跑的野兽绳之以法，崩溃让她想将希望寄托在每个人身上，过了一会，她在情绪稳定后跟着警察去局里办理手续。几天之后，委托人从都市搬到了乡下。

陆久不是没查过狼人的事，狼人确实存在于现代社会，可是资料少之又少，他们太神秘了，就像都市传说一样。所以在一狼说他是狼人的时候，陆久笑了好半天，直到一狼变成了真正的狼给他看之后，陆久冲进厨房拿了一口锅一把漏勺防御，战战兢兢不敢动。

“狼的种族斗争是怎样的？”陆久跟一狼坐在快餐店里，面前的套餐没有人动一口。

“你只要知道是内斗就行了。”

“为什么非要杀了他呢？”陆久继续问。

一狼重重地叹气：“你真是不知道放弃呢。”

“一狼也会遇到这样的危险吗？如果你哪天没有回到事务所，我是不是要一直以为你失踪了而不是……”

“陆久。”一狼说，“我就是不想让你整天担心这个问题。”

“可是我知道了啊！”陆久失声喊道，他眼角泛红，担忧和恼怒让他心乱如麻。

“冷静一点。”一狼将冰可乐推到陆久面前，“化形为人的狼会在兽性和人性中摇摆不定，所以需要族群的长老们第一时间将化形种看护起来，让兽性占据所有，然后拥护它们为头狼候选。那位应该跟我一样是离群化形种，不过他的离群肯定被知道了。为了树立绝对的威信，新的头狼会杀掉同期所有的化形种。如果头狼在这期间被反杀，那么族群会重新选出新的领导者。”

“那……”

“放心好了，我的族群已经从这里迁徙走了，我是在最后偷偷跑出来的。”

陆久松了口气说：“恩恩，跑出来好，一狼一看就不是当头狼的料！”

“你这句话什么意思？”一狼挑眉。

“就是……一狼肯定下不了手杀掉其他的化形种啊。”

“你不要这么肯定，兽性教育是非常洗脑的哦。”

“好可怕哦。”陆久嚼着凉过头的薯条，稍稍安心了点，随后又想到了一个没听过的东西：“A……Alpha狼是什么？”

一狼低头，拆开汉堡包装。

“你是Alpha狼吗？”

一狼慢条斯理嚼着汉堡。

“听起来很厉害的样子……”

一狼喝了口可乐。

“说起来，狼有发情期的吧？”

一狼把可乐喷出来了。

“哼哼~是什么时候呀~”

一狼深呼吸，深呼吸，深呼吸……：“我好像在你床头看到了一本少女漫画？”

“啊？啊——！你怎么能偷偷进我房间！”陆久生气地指着一狼。

“不是你自己说充电器忘在床头了，让我帮你带到事务所的吗！”一狼拍掉陆久的指头。

“好像是有这么回事。”陆久揉揉自己的手，理不直气也壮，“那是工作需求！”

“哪门子的工作啊？”一狼不以为然，眼前的陆久指着他张着嘴半天不知道说什么。

“怎么了？”

“一、一、一……一狼！耳朵出来了！”

“哈？！”

一狼摸摸头顶，墨蓝色又带着热度的耳朵像是变魔法一样出来了，一狼往身后一摸，毛茸茸的尾巴也出来了……

“不对，不能让人知道一狼是狼人！”陆久急忙脱下自己的外套，扔给一狼，“这个围在腰上，我找找，背包里应该有带伪装用的帽子……啊，找到了。”

幸好从快餐店出来时天黑得差不多了，鼓鼓囊囊的帽子也没人在意，一狼一直走在没有路灯的地方。

猛然间，一狼拽住陆久往路边一闪，一辆面包车冲进刚才他们在的地方，撞在了一棵大树上，树叶落在一狼的头顶，一狼上前一步，把陆久护在身后。一狼喉咙里发出威慑的低吼，锋利的犬齿露出来，陆久的外套滑落下来，一狼的尾巴的毛炸起来。

一个从来没见过的成年男性从车上下来，脸上有道没有愈合的疤，他动了动鼻翼，似乎有点疑惑，歪着头问：“你不是我们一群的化形种吧？”

一狼警惕这他的一举一动：“不是。”

“这样啊，我看你跟那个家伙走得很近还以为你们是一起离群呢。”

陆久担忧的揪了揪一狼的衣角，一狼用毛茸茸的大尾巴拍在陆久的嘴巴上，示意他不要说话。

男人笑起来，“我知道他为什么跟你亲近了，你们都喜欢人类。”

“那又如何？不是同一族群的狼没有权利干涉其他群的。”

“这不是你们一群的领地吧？来了其他族群的领地就要有点觉悟。”

“……”

男人双手着地，像狼一样盯着猎物。不远处的草丛动了动，几只没有化形能力的狼冒出了头。

狼善于奔跑，一狼一个人跑是没问题，可是他还有陆久。

“标记。”简短的思考过后，一狼开口。

“标记？”

“这个人类身上有我的标记。”

跃跃欲试的狼们停住了，就连男人也慢慢直起身子，像是听到不可思议的谜底一样。

狼们扬起鼻子，更加仔细的辨认起来，然后两股几乎一样的信息素味被狼们识别出来了。因为另一股几乎弱到飘渺，在一狼坦白之前它们没有察觉。

陆久依旧被毛茸茸的大尾巴缄口。他刚才想问来着，大尾巴啪地一下又拍了他一脸。

“这里可是离白狼神社最近的地方，你们难道想触怒白狼大人吗？”

白狼是所有种群神明般的存在，每一个狼群都要遵循白狼大人定下的规则。比如，不得妨碍印记者们的结合。

狼们喉头发出不满的呜咽，钻进面包车里离开。

陆久抱着那根大尾巴：“什么是标记？”

“天色不早了，赶紧回去吧。”可一狼的大尾巴却被紧紧抱住，一狼寸步难行。

“一狼你有好多事瞒着我。”大尾巴被抱得更紧了，陆久也快贴上一狼的后背了。

“你不是也有件事瞒着我吗？快回去吧，被人看见尾巴可不好。”

陆久不情不愿揪着一狼的袖角，慢吞吞跟在他后面。

一狼回去冲完澡出来，看见陆久又拿出了那口锅和漏勺窝在墙角泪眼汪汪：“标、标、标记！是不是要吃掉我！”

一狼没好气：“哈？”

“哇——我要被吃掉了！”陆久害怕地大叫。

“陆久，你再闹明天我不叫你起床了。”

“真的不吃我？”

“我要吃早吃了。”

“呼……”

“居然真的松了一口气？我是那种狼吗？”

“一狼什么时候给我弄的标记啊？”

“请不要转移话题。”

“我都不知道呢。”陆久挠挠脸。

“就是那里。”一狼说，“那里有我的标记。”

陆久顿住了，“什么？”

陆久掏出镜子，他那里有块淡粉色的小小疤痕，不仔细看的话看不出来的。

陆久合上镜子，低头盯着地板盯了半天，回忆结束后一本正经的抬头：“这个疤我记得是猫咬的啊？”

一狼就知道陆久一本正经的背后是极不靠谱：“你小时候不是救了一只爬到树上不敢下来的狼崽了？”

“那不是猫吗？”陆久还在坚持。

陆久想起来，那只毛茸茸的小动物在两米高的树干，用爪子扒在树皮上瑟瑟发抖不敢下来，七川陆久想尽了办法，还爬上树去拽，奈何这只小狼崽爪子扒得太紧了，用蛮力可能会伤到狼爪。陆久跑到便利店咬牙用攒下来的零用钱买了牛奶，狼崽不为所动。最后陆久没辙了，在树底下拍着手诱使狼崽下来。兴许是狼崽也扒累了，呼地一下跳在陆久的脸上，陆久没站稳摔在地上，好久才缓过劲。狼崽嗅着陆久身上的奶香，想起族里人表达亲近都是张开嘴巴啾地一下啃脸，于是小狼崽张开了嘴巴，于是陆久哇地一声哭出来了。

“可是你为什么要咬我？”陆久揉着那道陈年旧疤，好疼的。

“太小了，不懂事。”一狼假咳一声：“一般狼之间的标记是用咬的，没想到人类也是。”

“可是狼捕食也会咬人啊。”

“……那是捕猎咬，狼在亲近、求欢之类情感的驱使下才是标记咬。”后面这些话一狼几乎是一个字一个字蹦出来的。

陆久眨巴眨巴眼睛：“一狼从小就喜欢我了？”

“……”

“是不是？是不是？”陆久把小脑袋凑过去，傻乎乎地笑着。

陆久支起耳朵，才听到一个几不可闻的“恩”。

“怎么说，感觉好开心。”陆久推推眼镜，他穿的衣服好像太厚了，现在热得出汗了，“一狼也喜欢我什么的……”

准备回浴室吹头发的一狼顿住，频繁的视线，床头的少女漫……所有事情串成了一条线，一狼回过身：“你之前不停看我不会是在想这个吧？”

“看！一狼最喜欢的节目播出了！”陆久赶紧打开电视。

“你是笨蛋吗？”

陆久抬头，嘀咕道：“……你才是笨蛋。”

“幼稚。”

陆久面红耳赤，闭着眼睛捂住耳朵说：“我就是觉得一狼也喜欢我的话不是很好嘛！只有我一个人在暗恋太辛苦了！”

这种时候谁的气势弱谁就输了，一狼的脸红彤彤的，尾巴急躁地晃来晃去：“你是笨蛋吗！说出来不就好了？”

“什、什么啦！就算让我说！我也不确定一狼喜不喜欢我啊！只有我一个人单恋太难为情了！”

“当然喜欢你了！从小就喜欢你没事还会悄悄过来看你！陆久才是大笨蛋吧！”

“从、从小？！”陆久大吃一惊，随后更生气了，“那你怎么不告诉我！”

一狼轻笑一声：“你不是侦探吗？破案可不是助手要做的事哦。”

“就算这么说……一狼太狡猾了……”陆久的声音弱下去。

到了晚上，陆久抱着枕头要跟一狼睡，不论一狼怎么劝说都不顶用。

一狼怎么会不知道陆久心里在想什么，陆久想看他手足无措的样子，一狼跟陆久小朋友也算是知根知底了，怎么会让他得逞？就连陆久钻到一狼怀里睡觉一狼都没拒绝，反正陆久熬不过他。

临睡前，陆久想到：“为什么那个人突然知道你是狼了呢？还有耳朵和尾巴怎么突然出现了？”

僵着身子的一狼说努力装作平静的样子：“快到发情期了，味道藏不住的。”

“原来是这……样？！”

“睡吧。”

陆久立马连滚带爬起身，狼狈地逃走了。

一狼扳回一局，心情舒畅地抱着陆久忘在他床上的枕头，嗅着陆久的气味慢慢入睡。


End file.
